everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Amity.Gala/Brudnopis drugi
Derek Black Swan - Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń Jezioro Łabędzie – jest to rosyjski balet klasyczny do którego muzykę napisał Piotr Czajkowski. Akcja utworu toczy się w starym zamku nieopodal jeziora, w którym mieszkają księżna i jej syn - Zygfryd. Książę to romantyczny, marzycielski młodzieniec. Pewnego dnia, bawiąc się z przyjaciółmi na festynie, Zygfryd widzi stado przelatujących łabędzi, za którymi podąża. Nad brzegiem jeziora książę spotyka białe łabędzie - młode dziewczęta zaklęte przez złego czarnoksiężnika Rotbarta. Wśród nich jest Odetta, której piękność oczarowuje młodego księcia. Zygfryd i dziewczyna zakochują się w sobie. Wyjawia ona Zygfrydowi tajemnicę złego zaklęcia - może je złamać tylko szczera i prawdziwa miłość człowieka, który pokocha Odettę, przysięgnie jej wierność i dotrzyma słowa, ratując w ten sposób swoją ukochaną i wszystkie zaklęte w ptaki dziewczęta. Zły czarownik imieniem Rotbart widzi to i ma zamiar zmusić księcia do złamania przysięgi. Na balu zorganizowanym przez księżną, Zygfryd ma wybrać narzeczoną. Wśród gości znajduje się Rotbart w ludzkiej postaci. Przyprowadził ze sobą na przyjęcie swoją córkę, Czarnego Łabędzia - podstępną Odylię, łudząco podobną do Odetty. Zygfryd pada ofiarą podstępu i przysięga wieczną miłość Odylii, sądząc, że to Odetta. W ten sposób Rotbart triumfuje, gdyż książę złamał przysięgę wierności Odetcie. Jednak Zygfryd zauważa swoją pomyłkę i śpieszy na brzeg jeziora. Załamana Odetta opowiada dziewczętom-łabędziom o zdradzie Zygfryda. W tym czasie pojawia się książę. Błaga Odettę o wybaczenie, gdyż na balu w zamku to ją widział w osobie Odylii i to jej wyznał miłość. Rozwścieczony czarny ptak Rotbart próbuje rozłączyć Odettę i Zygfryda, lecz nic nie może powstrzymać ich miłości. Zakochani rzucają się ze skały prosto w morze, a dziewczęta-łabędzie pokonują czarnoksiężnika i unoszą się do nieba w ślad za Odettą i Zygfrydem. Jednak Rotbart odradza się i szuka nowej ofiary. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetny, czy Buntownik? thumb|leftRoyalso - Rebels - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym go rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|left|255px Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Imię postaci nawiązuje do Dereka - animowanej wersji księcia Zygfryda z filmu animowanego pt. "Księżniczka Łabędzi", wyreżyserowanego przez Richarda Richa, nominowanego do Złotego Globu. Początkowo, chłopak miał mieć na imię Blake. Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Lewis McCowardly - Osobowość - nieśmiały, - strachliwy, - kochany, - boi się własnego cienia, - dobry i szczodry, - uczciwy, - nieco wycofany, - zawsze wyciągnie pomocną dłoń, - popychadło, - łatwo go nabrać i oszukać, - często jest pośmiewiskiem, daje sobą pomiatać, bo zwyczajnie nie umie się przeciwstawić, - twardo stąpa po ziemi, w grupie jest głosem rozsądku i to do niego przyjaciele zgłaszają się, gdy mają jakiś problem, - cichy, nie lubi przemawiać przed większą publicznością, ani skupiać na sobie wzroku innych. Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń thumb|leftCzarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz (oryg. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, później The Wizard of Oz) – powieść dla dzieci autorstwa L. Franka Bauma, pierwsza część cyklu o czarodziejskiej krainie Oz. Powieść została wydana w Chicago w 1900 roku. Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz, będąc pierwszym utworem fantasy w amerykańskiej literaturze dziecięcej, stał się istotnym elementem rozwoju tej literatury. Jest też zaliczany do klasyki światowej literatury dla dzieci. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetny, czy Buntownik? thumb|leftSzlachetny - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym go rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|left|255px Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Lewis projekt by A.G.jpg ---- Apollinaire ... - Osobowość - Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Mitologia grecka, poprzez mitologię rzymską, która z niej wiele zaczerpnęła, weszła do dziedzictwa kultury europejskiej i jest w dalszym ciągu obecna w różnych przejawach życia społecznego. Czerpią z niej np. New Age, astrologia, horoskopy, kult i współczesne religijne ruchy rekonstrukcjonistyczne. Współcześnie religię grecką próbuje wskrzesić Hellenizm. Apollo (gr. Ἀπόλλων Apóllōn, zwany też Φοῖβος Phoibos ‘Jaśniejący’, łac. Apollo) – w mitologii greckiej syn Zeusa i Leto. Urodził się na wyspie Delos. Był bliźniaczym bratem Artemidy. Uważany za boga piękna, światła, życia, śmierci, zarazy, muzyki, wróżb, prawdy, prawa, porządku, patrona sztuki i poezji, przewodnika muz (Ἀπόλλων Μουσηγέτης Apóllōn Mousēgétēs), natchnienia, lecznictwa i uzdrawiania, łucznictwa, kawalerów, wieszczek. Swą siedzibę miał na szczycie góry Parnas w Delfach, skąd zsyłał natchnienie. Mury okalające dom Apollina okalały też miejsce słynnej wyroczni delfickiej Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetny, czy Buntownik? thumb|leftBuntownik - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym go rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Hermione ... - Osobowość - odważna, - szlachetna, - gotowa do walki, - nie jest typem księżniczki czekającej na księcia z bajki, lecz skrycie marzy o szczęśliwej miłości, - sarkastyczna, często używa ironii, - waleczna, - nie boi się nowych wyzwań, - nieustraszona, - niebywale silna, jako córka Heraklesa od kołyski wyróżniała się spośród innych dzieci nadludzką siłą, - wytrwała w dążeniu do osiągania wymarzonych celów, - lubi być w centrum uwagi, - często się popisuje swoimi zdolnościami, - bardzo wspiera swoich przyjaciół i oni wspierają ją w tym co robi, - pomimo umiejętności związanych z walką, jest doskonałą aktorką - z łatwością odgrywa przydzielone jej role. Zainteresowania 'Walka ' Zapasy 'Teatr' Wygląd Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Mitologia grecka, poprzez mitologię rzymską, która z niej wiele zaczerpnęła, weszła do dziedzictwa kultury europejskiej i jest w dalszym ciągu obecna w różnych przejawach życia społecznego. Czerpią z niej np. New Age, astrologia, horoskopy, kult i współczesne religijne ruchy rekonstrukcjonistyczne. Współcześnie religię grecką próbuje wskrzesić Hellenizm. Herakles (gr. Ἡρακλῆς Hēraklēs, Ἡρακλές Hēraklés, łac. Hercules), Alkides, Palajmon – w mitologii greckiej jeden z herosów, syn Zeusa i śmiertelniczki Alkmeny. Jego rzymskim odpowiednikiem był Herkules. Znany był z wielkiej siły, waleczności, męstwa, zapaśnictwa i umiejętności wojennych, zwłaszcza celnego strzelania z łuku. Lubiany przez Zeusa i Atenę, był prześladowany przez zazdrosną Herę. Żonaty z Dejanirą, Megarą i Hebe. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Delancey de Vil - Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Delancey jest suczka rasy grzywacz chiński o imieniu ... , którą zazwyczaj nosi w swojej torebce. Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftBuntowniczka - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Od jakiegoś czasu jest uzależniona od nikotyny, przez własną matkę popadła w nałóg. Próbuje walczyć ze swoim uzależnieniem, lecz to jest silniejsze od niej. Najczęściej pali w chwilach stresu, aby choć na chwilę zapomnieć o zmartwieniach i oderwać się od przytłaczającej rzeczywistości. *W dzieciństwie była ofiarą przemocy domowej. Wbrew pozorom, to ukształtowało jej charrakter i nauczyło, że należy walczyć o swoje prawa. Ponadto, sprawiło to, że teraz jest silną i odważną, młodą kobietą. Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Icy Snowflake - Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń thumb|left|300pxDziadek do Orzechów (inny tytuł – Dziadek do orzechów i Król Myszy, niem. Nussknacker und Mäusekönig) – opowiadanie dla dzieci autorstwa E.T.A. Hoffmanna, wydane po raz pierwszy w Berlinie w 1816 roku. Książka, utrzymana w baśniowej, fantastycznej konwencji, opowiada o przygodach małej Klary w świecie, w którym zabawki ożywają, a księciem ich królestwa zostaje tytułowy Dziadek do Orzechów. Dla czytelników francuskojęzycznych utwór ten zaadaptował i przetłumaczył Aleksander Dumas (ojciec). Francuska adaptacja stała się inspiracją dla Piotra Czajkowskiego do skomponowania baletu Dziadek do orzechów. Jest Wigilia. Siedmioletnia Klara i jej braciszek Fred czekają na świąteczne prezenty. Jak zawsze najwspanialszy dostaną od sędziego Droselmajera, zegarmistrza i wynalazcy, ich chrzestnego ojca; w tym roku jest to wspaniały zamek z poruszającymi się figurkami. Jednak dzieci wolą inne zabawki od mechanicznych cudów skonstruowanych przez sędziego, którymi nie można się tak po prostu bawić: Klara dostaje nowe lalki i śliczną sukienkę, Fred pułk ołowianych huzarów oraz konia na biegunach. Pod choinką jest jeszcze jeden prezent – dziadek do orzechów, w postaci małego człowieczka o dużej głowie i cienkich, krótkich nóżkach; włożenie do jego ust orzecha i pociągnięcie za drewniany płaszczyk powoduje rozłupanie skorupki. Figurka, mimo że brzydka, bardzo przypada do serca Klarze, jej więc zostaje oddana pod opiekę, choć do łupania orzechów mogą dziadka używać także Fred i Ludwika – najstarsza z rodzeństwa, dorosła już panna. Opieka Klary wkrótce się przydaje: za sprawą Freda, który wybiera do rozłupania duże i twarde orzechy, Dziadek do Orzechów ulega wypadkowi – jego szczęka się obluzowuje. Klara zabiera go do bawialni, do oszklonej szafy z zabawkami: na jej dolnej półce ma urządzony pokoik dla lalek. Na drugiej od dołu stacjonują żołnierze Freda, trzecią zajmują książki, na najwyższej, poza zasięgiem dzieci, spoczywają mechaniczne zabawki ojca chrzestnego. Matka pozwala Klarze zostać jeszcze chwilę i pobawić się; dziewczynka układa Dziadka do Orzechów w lalczynym łóżeczku. Nagle rozlega się hurgot wielkiego zegara ściennego; słychać wiersz o Królu Myszy. Klara spostrzega siedzącego na zegarze ojca chrzestnego i widzi tłum myszy wydostających się ze szpar podłogi i ustawiających w równe szeregi. Pojawia się i siedmiogłowy Król Myszy; na każdej z głów błyszczy korona. Przerażona Klara, cofając się, wybija łokciem szybę szafy. W szafie słychać szmery i głosy – zabawki ożyły i pod dowództwem Dziadka do Orzechów stają do walki z myszami. Początkowo siły są wyrównane, jednak po dezercji żołnierzy Freda, zaniepokojonych o stan swoich pięknych mundurów, szala zwycięstwa zaczyna się przechylać na stronę mysiego króla. Myszy już otaczają Dziadka do Orzechów, gdy zrozpaczona Klara rzuca w Króla Myszy pantoflem. Wszystko znika, a dziewczynka mdleje. Dziadek do orzechów w formie figurki żołnierza Klara budzi się w swoim pokoju; wokół krzątają się zatroskani dorośli, przekonani, że dziewczynka zemdlała z powodu zranionej szybą ręki – nikt nie wierzy w opowiadaną przez nią historię. Dziewczynka musi pozostać w łóżku przez kilka dni. Chorą odwiedza sędzia Droselmajer i nuci piosenkę o zegarach i Królu Myszy; uspokaja przestraszoną Klarę, oddając jej naprawionego Dziadka do Orzechów. Zabawce brakuje tylko pałasza, poprzednio znajdującego się u jej boku. Ojciec chrzestny rozpoczyna opowieść mającą wytłumaczyć brzydotę Dziadka do Orzechów – historię o Pirlipacie, Mysibabie i zręcznym zegarmistrzu. Pirlipata była księżniczką, piękną od chwili urodzenia; zachwycał się nią cały dwór, zastanawiający niepokój wykazywała tylko jej matka, królowa. Kazała, by przez cały czas dziecko otaczały niańki, każda w towarzystwie kota. Okazało się, że przyczyną jest klątwa rzucona przez Mysibabę, królową pałacowych myszy, które król – zdenerwowany zjedzeniem słoniny do kiełbas – kazał złapać do pułapek (skonstruowanych przez nadwornego zegarmistrza, Krystiana Eliasza Droselmajera – noszącego takie same imiona i nazwisko jak sędzia) i pozabijać. Środki ostrożności nie pomogły, Mysibabie udało się dostać do księżniczki i zamienić ją w paskudną istotę o dużej, bezkształtnej głowie i wielkich ustach, podobną do drewnianego dziadka do orzechów. Nadworny astrolog po żmudnych badaniach układów gwiazd orzekł, że jedynym lekarstwem jest zjedzenie przez Pirlipatę orzecha Krakatuka, rozłupanego przez młodzieńca, który nigdy się nie golił i nie nosił butów; musiałby on dodatkowo, po wręczeniu orzecha księżniczce, wykonać siedem kroków w tył bez żadnego potknięcia. Król nakazał astrologowi i zegarmistrzowi, pod karą śmierci, wyruszyć na poszukiwania orzecha Krakatuka. Znalezienie odpowiedniego młodzieńca nie wydawało się trudne – zdaniem królowej, wystarczy dać kilka ogłoszeń do gazet. Nadworny zegarmistrz i astrolog wyruszyli na długotrwałe poszukiwania, które przez piętnaście lat nie przyniosły rezultatu. W końcu postanowili się udać rodzinnego miasta Droselmajera – Norymbergi. Mieszkał tam kuzyn zegarmistrza – tokarz lalek, złotnik i lakiernik, Krzysztof Zachariasz Droselmajer. Nadzwyczajnym zbiegiem okoliczności był on w posiadaniu orzecha Krakatuka, a w dodatku jego syn, delikatny i zgrabny młodzieniec, wydawał się odpowiedni do odegrania przepowiedzianej roli, co potwierdziły obserwacje gwiazd. Poza tym z wielką ochotą rozgryzał on orzechy dziewczętom odwiedzającym sklep ojca. W królestwie gromadzili się młodzi ludzie, skuszeni obietnicą ręki księżniczki i następstwa tronu, jednak żadnemu nie udało się rozgryźć twardego orzecha. Tylko młody Droselmajer nie miał z tym najmniejszych kłopotów – Pirlipacie została przywrócona anielska uroda. Niestety, przy ostatnim kroku młodzieńca ze szpary w podłodze wyskoczyła Mysibaba – syn lalkarza potknął się i zmienił w równie jak do niedawna księżniczka paskudną istotę, z ogromną głową i wybałuszonymi oczami. Mysibaba przypłaciła swój czyn życiem, przydeptana pantoflem, ale w ostatnich słowach zapowiedziała zemstę, której miał dokonać jej syn, Mysi Król. Oczywiście o ślubie nie było mowy; Pirlipata nie chciała słyszeć o takim narzeczonym. Astrologowi udało się wyczytać w gwiazdach, że młody Droselmajer zostanie jednak księciem, a nawet królem, ale swą właściwą postać będzie mógł odzyskać dopiero wówczas, gdy zabije siedmiogłowego syna Mysibaby i gdy, mimo jego brzydoty, pokocha go jakaś dama. Drewniany dziadek do orzechów w czapce górnika Klara rozmyśla nad opowieścią chrzestnego ojca i niewdzięcznością księżniczki; przychodzi jej do głowy, że jej Dziadek do Orzechów, dowodzący jak książę armią lalek, jest tym miłym skrzywdzonym młodzieńcem. Przy najbliższej okazji wypytuje chrzestnego ojca, dlaczego nie chce pomóc swemu siostrzeńcowi, sędzia jednak odmawia wyjaśnień. Jest noc; śpiącą Klarę budzą jakieś świsty i piski. To Król Myszy, żądający oddania mu wszystkich cukierków, bo inaczej zagryzie Dziadka do Orzechów. Dziewczynka spełnia żądanie mysiego króla, jednak to nie koniec – następnej nocy pada rozkaz oddania figurek z cukru. Zniszczenia słodyczy budzą niepokój rodziców, przekonanych, że w szafie z zabawkami grasują myszy; ojciec chrzestny zastawia skonstruowaną przez siebie pułapkę. Ta jednak zawodzi; Król Myszy żąda książek i sukienek Klary. Rankiem zrozpaczona dziewczynka, czując, że to nie koniec szantażu, idzie do szafy z zabawkami i zwierza się ze swoich trosk Dziadkowi do Orzechów. Mimo że od chwili uświadomienia sobie, kim jest naprawdę jej zabawka, unikała dotykania figurki, tym razem, widząc plamę krwi na jej szyi, ściera ją chusteczką. Pod wypływem tego dotyku Dziadek ożywa na tyle, by wyszeptać kilka słów wdzięczności i prośbę o dostarczenie mu broni – z resztą poradzi sobie sam. Wieczorem Klara opowiada o wszystkim bratu. Fred oddaje Dziadkowi pałasz jednego ze swoich oficerów, wyraża też zdecydowaną dezaprobatę wobec niegodnego munduru zachowania, jakiego ołowiani żołnierze dopuścili się w bitwie. Scenografia do baletu Dziadek do orzechów, ok. 1892 Tej nocy Klara nie może zmrużyć oka, w dodatku z bawialni dochodzą niezwykłe hałasy. Wreszcie pojawia się Dziadek do Orzechów i z ogromną wdzięcznością, przyklękając, ofiarowuje jej siedem koron Króla Myszy – dowód zwycięstwa. Prosi też dziewczynkę, by zechciała pójść z nim, gdyż chce jej pokazać kraj, którym włada. Przez szafę ubraniową wyruszają do niezwykłej krainy, gdzie budynki są zbudowane z najlepszych słodyczy, w rzekach płynie lemoniada, miód i inne słodkie napoje, a mieszkańcami są prześliczne figurki i lalki. Klara jest wszystkim zachwycona, a Dziadek na każdym kroku wychwala jej dobroć, odwagę i urodę. Sławią ją też mieszkańcy cudownej krainy, wiwatując na jej cześć. W końcu dziewczynkę otula mgła i wszystkie dziwy znikają z jej oczu... Klara budzi się w swoim łóżeczku; opowiada matce, co zaszło, ta jednak traktuje tę historię jako piękny sen. Nie pomaga nawet pokazanie koron Króla Myszy; rodzice bardzo poważnie dopytują się, skąd je wzięła. Z opresji wybawia ją ojciec chrzestny, tłumacząc, że to dawny podarunek od niego. Mimo nalegań dziewczynki nie chce jednak potwierdzić jej opowieści, ani też przyznać się do pokrewieństwa z Dziadkiem do Orzechów. W jej słowa przestaje wierzyć nawet Fred. Wobec surowego zakazu rodziców Klara nie śmie opowiadać o swoich przygodach – pozostaje jej tylko możliwość rozmyślania o nich. Pewnego razu, rozmarzona, spogląda na Dziadka do Orzechów i w obecności ojca chrzestnego mówi w głos, że na miejscu księżniczki Pirlipaty nie wzgardziłaby kimś, kto tyle dla niej poświęcił – nawet, gdyby przestał być przystojnym młodzieńcem. W pokoju powstaje takie zamieszanie i hałas, że dziewczynka mdleje. Ocknąwszy się, widzi ojca chrzestnego trzymającego za rękę pięknego, zgrabnego chłopca, a matka tłumaczy jej, że to przybyły z wizytą siostrzeniec sędziego Droselmajera. Gdy dzieci zostają same, młody Droselmajer klęka przed nią i prosi o jej rękę, wyjaśniając, że to on był Dziadkiem do Orzechów i dzięki niej został wyzwolony ze złego czaru. Klara przyjmuje oświadczyny, a po latach zostaje królową krainy pełnej „najpiękniejszych i najcudowniejszych rzeczy, które się widzi, jeśli się patrzeć umie”. Zdolności 'Zdolności' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' Sweetie Plum Fairy Claire Anne Stahlbaum 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Icy symbol.jpg ---- Claire Anne Stahlbaum - córka Klary/Marii Stahlbaum z "Dziadka do Orzechów", już trochę mniej by była zafascynowana tańcem i słodyczami, bardziej jarałaby się różnego rodzaju imprezami okolicznościowymi, typu Boże Narodzenie i ciekawostkami związanymi z obchodzeniem ów świąt w innych krajach, nie lubiłaby Sable ze względu na to, że rywalizowałyby ze sobą w kwestii organizowania przyjęć. Ta z tych fanatycznych Royalsów, bardzo szanuje tradycje rodzinne, nieco opryskliwa i zrzędliwa, ale dla przyjaciół zdołałaby poświęcić wszystko, dlatego tak bardzo się oburzyła na wieść, że syn dziadka do orzechów kocha Laetitię, a nie ją. Perfekcjonistka, uwielbia robótki ręczne, uwielbia robić łańcuchy z żurawiny i popcornu i inne takie rzeczy, lubi błyskotki, brokat, no... uzdolniona plastycznie, ale nie w kierunku rysunek, a raczej prace przestrzenne, wyklejanie, wycinanie, te sprawy. Napisałam, że mniej jarałaby się słodyczami - a i owszem, mniej interesowałaby się ich wyrobem, lecz bardzo by je lubiła Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń thumb|left|300pxDziadek do Orzechów (inny tytuł – Dziadek do orzechów i Król Myszy, niem. Nussknacker und Mäusekönig) – opowiadanie dla dzieci autorstwa E.T.A. Hoffmanna, wydane po raz pierwszy w Berlinie w 1816 roku. Książka, utrzymana w baśniowej, fantastycznej konwencji, opowiada o przygodach małej Klary w świecie, w którym zabawki ożywają, a księciem ich królestwa zostaje tytułowy Dziadek do Orzechów. Dla czytelników francuskojęzycznych utwór ten zaadaptował i przetłumaczył Aleksander Dumas (ojciec). Francuska adaptacja stała się inspiracją dla Piotra Czajkowskiego do skomponowania baletu Dziadek do orzechów. Jest Wigilia. Siedmioletnia Klara i jej braciszek Fred czekają na świąteczne prezenty. Jak zawsze najwspanialszy dostaną od sędziego Droselmajera, zegarmistrza i wynalazcy, ich chrzestnego ojca; w tym roku jest to wspaniały zamek z poruszającymi się figurkami. Jednak dzieci wolą inne zabawki od mechanicznych cudów skonstruowanych przez sędziego, którymi nie można się tak po prostu bawić: Klara dostaje nowe lalki i śliczną sukienkę, Fred pułk ołowianych huzarów oraz konia na biegunach. Pod choinką jest jeszcze jeden prezent – dziadek do orzechów, w postaci małego człowieczka o dużej głowie i cienkich, krótkich nóżkach; włożenie do jego ust orzecha i pociągnięcie za drewniany płaszczyk powoduje rozłupanie skorupki. Figurka, mimo że brzydka, bardzo przypada do serca Klarze, jej więc zostaje oddana pod opiekę, choć do łupania orzechów mogą dziadka używać także Fred i Ludwika – najstarsza z rodzeństwa, dorosła już panna. Opieka Klary wkrótce się przydaje: za sprawą Freda, który wybiera do rozłupania duże i twarde orzechy, Dziadek do Orzechów ulega wypadkowi – jego szczęka się obluzowuje. Klara zabiera go do bawialni, do oszklonej szafy z zabawkami: na jej dolnej półce ma urządzony pokoik dla lalek. Na drugiej od dołu stacjonują żołnierze Freda, trzecią zajmują książki, na najwyższej, poza zasięgiem dzieci, spoczywają mechaniczne zabawki ojca chrzestnego. Matka pozwala Klarze zostać jeszcze chwilę i pobawić się; dziewczynka układa Dziadka do Orzechów w lalczynym łóżeczku. Nagle rozlega się hurgot wielkiego zegara ściennego; słychać wiersz o Królu Myszy. Klara spostrzega siedzącego na zegarze ojca chrzestnego i widzi tłum myszy wydostających się ze szpar podłogi i ustawiających w równe szeregi. Pojawia się i siedmiogłowy Król Myszy; na każdej z głów błyszczy korona. Przerażona Klara, cofając się, wybija łokciem szybę szafy. W szafie słychać szmery i głosy – zabawki ożyły i pod dowództwem Dziadka do Orzechów stają do walki z myszami. Początkowo siły są wyrównane, jednak po dezercji żołnierzy Freda, zaniepokojonych o stan swoich pięknych mundurów, szala zwycięstwa zaczyna się przechylać na stronę mysiego króla. Myszy już otaczają Dziadka do Orzechów, gdy zrozpaczona Klara rzuca w Króla Myszy pantoflem. Wszystko znika, a dziewczynka mdleje. Dziadek do orzechów w formie figurki żołnierza Klara budzi się w swoim pokoju; wokół krzątają się zatroskani dorośli, przekonani, że dziewczynka zemdlała z powodu zranionej szybą ręki – nikt nie wierzy w opowiadaną przez nią historię. Dziewczynka musi pozostać w łóżku przez kilka dni. Chorą odwiedza sędzia Droselmajer i nuci piosenkę o zegarach i Królu Myszy; uspokaja przestraszoną Klarę, oddając jej naprawionego Dziadka do Orzechów. Zabawce brakuje tylko pałasza, poprzednio znajdującego się u jej boku. Ojciec chrzestny rozpoczyna opowieść mającą wytłumaczyć brzydotę Dziadka do Orzechów – historię o Pirlipacie, Mysibabie i zręcznym zegarmistrzu. Pirlipata była księżniczką, piękną od chwili urodzenia; zachwycał się nią cały dwór, zastanawiający niepokój wykazywała tylko jej matka, królowa. Kazała, by przez cały czas dziecko otaczały niańki, każda w towarzystwie kota. Okazało się, że przyczyną jest klątwa rzucona przez Mysibabę, królową pałacowych myszy, które król – zdenerwowany zjedzeniem słoniny do kiełbas – kazał złapać do pułapek (skonstruowanych przez nadwornego zegarmistrza, Krystiana Eliasza Droselmajera – noszącego takie same imiona i nazwisko jak sędzia) i pozabijać. Środki ostrożności nie pomogły, Mysibabie udało się dostać do księżniczki i zamienić ją w paskudną istotę o dużej, bezkształtnej głowie i wielkich ustach, podobną do drewnianego dziadka do orzechów. Nadworny astrolog po żmudnych badaniach układów gwiazd orzekł, że jedynym lekarstwem jest zjedzenie przez Pirlipatę orzecha Krakatuka, rozłupanego przez młodzieńca, który nigdy się nie golił i nie nosił butów; musiałby on dodatkowo, po wręczeniu orzecha księżniczce, wykonać siedem kroków w tył bez żadnego potknięcia. Król nakazał astrologowi i zegarmistrzowi, pod karą śmierci, wyruszyć na poszukiwania orzecha Krakatuka. Znalezienie odpowiedniego młodzieńca nie wydawało się trudne – zdaniem królowej, wystarczy dać kilka ogłoszeń do gazet. Nadworny zegarmistrz i astrolog wyruszyli na długotrwałe poszukiwania, które przez piętnaście lat nie przyniosły rezultatu. W końcu postanowili się udać rodzinnego miasta Droselmajera – Norymbergi. Mieszkał tam kuzyn zegarmistrza – tokarz lalek, złotnik i lakiernik, Krzysztof Zachariasz Droselmajer. Nadzwyczajnym zbiegiem okoliczności był on w posiadaniu orzecha Krakatuka, a w dodatku jego syn, delikatny i zgrabny młodzieniec, wydawał się odpowiedni do odegrania przepowiedzianej roli, co potwierdziły obserwacje gwiazd. Poza tym z wielką ochotą rozgryzał on orzechy dziewczętom odwiedzającym sklep ojca. W królestwie gromadzili się młodzi ludzie, skuszeni obietnicą ręki księżniczki i następstwa tronu, jednak żadnemu nie udało się rozgryźć twardego orzecha. Tylko młody Droselmajer nie miał z tym najmniejszych kłopotów – Pirlipacie została przywrócona anielska uroda. Niestety, przy ostatnim kroku młodzieńca ze szpary w podłodze wyskoczyła Mysibaba – syn lalkarza potknął się i zmienił w równie jak do niedawna księżniczka paskudną istotę, z ogromną głową i wybałuszonymi oczami. Mysibaba przypłaciła swój czyn życiem, przydeptana pantoflem, ale w ostatnich słowach zapowiedziała zemstę, której miał dokonać jej syn, Mysi Król. Oczywiście o ślubie nie było mowy; Pirlipata nie chciała słyszeć o takim narzeczonym. Astrologowi udało się wyczytać w gwiazdach, że młody Droselmajer zostanie jednak księciem, a nawet królem, ale swą właściwą postać będzie mógł odzyskać dopiero wówczas, gdy zabije siedmiogłowego syna Mysibaby i gdy, mimo jego brzydoty, pokocha go jakaś dama. Drewniany dziadek do orzechów w czapce górnika Klara rozmyśla nad opowieścią chrzestnego ojca i niewdzięcznością księżniczki; przychodzi jej do głowy, że jej Dziadek do Orzechów, dowodzący jak książę armią lalek, jest tym miłym skrzywdzonym młodzieńcem. Przy najbliższej okazji wypytuje chrzestnego ojca, dlaczego nie chce pomóc swemu siostrzeńcowi, sędzia jednak odmawia wyjaśnień. Jest noc; śpiącą Klarę budzą jakieś świsty i piski. To Król Myszy, żądający oddania mu wszystkich cukierków, bo inaczej zagryzie Dziadka do Orzechów. Dziewczynka spełnia żądanie mysiego króla, jednak to nie koniec – następnej nocy pada rozkaz oddania figurek z cukru. Zniszczenia słodyczy budzą niepokój rodziców, przekonanych, że w szafie z zabawkami grasują myszy; ojciec chrzestny zastawia skonstruowaną przez siebie pułapkę. Ta jednak zawodzi; Król Myszy żąda książek i sukienek Klary. Rankiem zrozpaczona dziewczynka, czując, że to nie koniec szantażu, idzie do szafy z zabawkami i zwierza się ze swoich trosk Dziadkowi do Orzechów. Mimo że od chwili uświadomienia sobie, kim jest naprawdę jej zabawka, unikała dotykania figurki, tym razem, widząc plamę krwi na jej szyi, ściera ją chusteczką. Pod wypływem tego dotyku Dziadek ożywa na tyle, by wyszeptać kilka słów wdzięczności i prośbę o dostarczenie mu broni – z resztą poradzi sobie sam. Wieczorem Klara opowiada o wszystkim bratu. Fred oddaje Dziadkowi pałasz jednego ze swoich oficerów, wyraża też zdecydowaną dezaprobatę wobec niegodnego munduru zachowania, jakiego ołowiani żołnierze dopuścili się w bitwie. Scenografia do baletu Dziadek do orzechów, ok. 1892 Tej nocy Klara nie może zmrużyć oka, w dodatku z bawialni dochodzą niezwykłe hałasy. Wreszcie pojawia się Dziadek do Orzechów i z ogromną wdzięcznością, przyklękając, ofiarowuje jej siedem koron Króla Myszy – dowód zwycięstwa. Prosi też dziewczynkę, by zechciała pójść z nim, gdyż chce jej pokazać kraj, którym włada. Przez szafę ubraniową wyruszają do niezwykłej krainy, gdzie budynki są zbudowane z najlepszych słodyczy, w rzekach płynie lemoniada, miód i inne słodkie napoje, a mieszkańcami są prześliczne figurki i lalki. Klara jest wszystkim zachwycona, a Dziadek na każdym kroku wychwala jej dobroć, odwagę i urodę. Sławią ją też mieszkańcy cudownej krainy, wiwatując na jej cześć. W końcu dziewczynkę otula mgła i wszystkie dziwy znikają z jej oczu... Klara budzi się w swoim łóżeczku; opowiada matce, co zaszło, ta jednak traktuje tę historię jako piękny sen. Nie pomaga nawet pokazanie koron Króla Myszy; rodzice bardzo poważnie dopytują się, skąd je wzięła. Z opresji wybawia ją ojciec chrzestny, tłumacząc, że to dawny podarunek od niego. Mimo nalegań dziewczynki nie chce jednak potwierdzić jej opowieści, ani też przyznać się do pokrewieństwa z Dziadkiem do Orzechów. W jej słowa przestaje wierzyć nawet Fred. Wobec surowego zakazu rodziców Klara nie śmie opowiadać o swoich przygodach – pozostaje jej tylko możliwość rozmyślania o nich. Pewnego razu, rozmarzona, spogląda na Dziadka do Orzechów i w obecności ojca chrzestnego mówi w głos, że na miejscu księżniczki Pirlipaty nie wzgardziłaby kimś, kto tyle dla niej poświęcił – nawet, gdyby przestał być przystojnym młodzieńcem. W pokoju powstaje takie zamieszanie i hałas, że dziewczynka mdleje. Ocknąwszy się, widzi ojca chrzestnego trzymającego za rękę pięknego, zgrabnego chłopca, a matka tłumaczy jej, że to przybyły z wizytą siostrzeniec sędziego Droselmajera. Gdy dzieci zostają same, młody Droselmajer klęka przed nią i prosi o jej rękę, wyjaśniając, że to on był Dziadkiem do Orzechów i dzięki niej został wyzwolony ze złego czaru. Klara przyjmuje oświadczyny, a po latach zostaje królową krainy pełnej „najpiękniejszych i najcudowniejszych rzeczy, które się widzi, jeśli się patrzeć umie”. Zdolności 'Zdolności' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Clarissa jest córką Klary Stahlbaum z baśni Dziadek do Orzechów. Dziewczyna ma z matką znakomite relacje. Porozumiewają się za pomocą magicznego lustra, które wisi w pokoju Clarissy. Dziewczynie wydaje się, że matka aż nazbyt przejmuje się jej popularnością i powabem wśród uczniów. Stale śledzi ranking popularności swojej córki i odnotowuje każdy procent. Mimo to, matka dziewczyny nie jest surowa w stosunku do Clarissy. Często zwraca się do niej pieszczotliwie, np. "Candy", "Sugar", "Jelly" lub "Chocolate". Klara ofiarowała córce z okazji Dnia Dziedzictwa magicznego dziadka do orzechów. Na co dzień, Klara jest szefową wielkiej korporacji związanej z produkcją perfum o zapachu słodyczy. Clarissa od dzieciństwa fascynowała praca swojej matki i w przyszłości chce być taka jak ona. Za to ojciec Clarissy dawno wyjechał na delegację w związku z królewskimi zobowiązaniami. Podczas jego nieobecności, matka dziewczyny sprawuje rolę władcy w Krainie Słodyczy. Jeszcze przed delegacją ofiarował myszy swojej córki koronę Króla Myszy, by mógł przemawiać ludzkim głosem i porozumiewać się ze swoją właścicielką, w zamian za dobrą opiekę nad Clarissą pod jego nieobecność. Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' Sweetie Plum Fairy Icy Snowflake 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Laetitia Mouserkins 'Zwierzak' Clarissa od paru lat jest dumną właścicielką myszki imieniem Nut. Dziewczyna znalazła go pod swoim łóżkiem i otoczyła opieką. Jednakże denerwuje ją jego tendencja do nadgryzania wszystkiego wokół i wciąż próbuje mu wpoić trochę savoir-vivre'u. Natomiast korona Nuta to korona Króla Myszy. Dał mu ją ojciec Clarissy by mogli się porozumiewać. Dzięki niej Nut mówi ludzkim głosem. Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftSzlachetna - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Clarissa.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ C wtwl.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ C thc.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Nut.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Clarisse by Amity.Gala.jpg Clarissa projekt by A.G.jpg Clarissa headshot by A.G.jpg Clarissa by Rochi.jpg Claire-Anne projekt 3 by A.G.jpg ---- Jawahir Aldijal - córka głównego antagonisty, czarownika z baśni "Aladyn". Dziewczyna lubująca się w czernii, czarnym humorze oraz wszelkich "dziwnych" rzeczach. Gothka chociaż kreacje zazwyczaj przełamuje jakimś akcentem charakterystycznym dla starożytnej arabii (np. Turban). Nie jest brana za zło wcielone, ale z powodu swojeho upodobania do "mrocznych" i mało dziewczęcych klimatów, omijana szerokim łukiem. Zazwyczaj trzyma się jedynie ze swoim zwierzątkiem - boa imieniem ?. Lubi straszyć innych mocami oraz wężem, a Ci którzy próbowali się z niej naśmiewać, teraz po prostu się jej obawiają. Interesuje się językami, ma zadatki na bycie poliglotką. Bardzo lubi także jazdę konną i sama od dłuższego czasu zbiera na własnego konia arabskiego. Postać adoptowana od Rosi ♥ Osobowość Zainteresowania 'Jazda konna' 'Podróże' 'Języki' Wygląd Baśń thumb|leftAladyn (oryginalna pisownia علاء الدين Ala ad-Din – „wyniosły w wierze”) – bohater jednej z opowieści Księgi tysiąca i jednej nocy, który staje się właścicielem zaczarowanej lampy, zamieszkiwanej przez potężnego, spełniającego życzenia dżinna. Akcja opowiadania toczy się w bliżej nieokreślonym mieście chińskiego cesarstwa, jednak opisane w Księdze realia wskazują, że w rzeczywistości jest to jakiś kraj muzułmański. Główny bohater, Aladyn, jest młodym synem krawca, którym po śmierci ojca zajmowała się matka. Pewnego dnia odwiedził go nieznajomy cudzoziemiec z zachodniej Afryki, który podał się za brata zmarłego ojca. Choć ani Aladyn, ani jego matka nie wiedzieli nic o jego istnieniu, to jednak uwierzyli, że jest on wujkiem Aladyna. Tak naprawdę nieznajomy ten był to zły czarnoksiężnik, który pragnął wykorzystać Aladyna do swoich celów. Czarnoksiężnik dowiedział się dawno temu o istnieniu magicznej lampy oliwnej. Odkrył też, że na całym świecie tylko jedna osoba – Aladyn – może ją zabrać z jaskini, w której jest ukryta. Planował zamordować Aladyna, gdy tylko otrzyma lampę. Czarownik podstępem zaprowadził Aladyna na skraj magicznej jaskini, wciąż udając jego wujka. Kazał mu wejść do środka i przynieść lampę oliwną. Na drogę dał mu magiczny pierścień – jako amulet do ochrony. Okazało się, ze wewnątrz jaskini znajduje się ogród, gdzie zamiast owoców na drzewach rosną klejnoty. W środku ogrodu znajdowała się lampa. Kiedy Aladyn wracał z lampą, czarownik chciał od razu ją dostać, nie zważając na to, że Aladyn nie mógł mu jej podać, gdyż miał zajęte ręce podczas wspinaczki na górę. Wówczas wściekły czarownik zepchnął Aladyna na dół. W tym samym czasie marmurowa płyta jaskini zapadła się. Czarownik sądząc, że Aladyn nie żyje, a lampa i pierścień są stracone, wściekły wyjechał z miasta i powrócił do swojej ojczyzny w zachodniej Afryce. Tymczasem Aladyn przeżył i siedział przerażony w ciemności, zrozumiawszy, że rzekomy wujek zostawił go zasypanego w podziemiu na pewną śmierć. Wtedy niechcący potarł pierścień otrzymany od czarownika. Wówczas zjawił się przed nim dżinn, który oświadczył że jest sługą posiadacza pierścienia i czeka na jego rozkazy. Aladyn zażyczył sobie, by dżinn wyniósł go na powierzchnię. Kiedy wrócił do domu, opowiedział matce, co się stało. Parę dni później przypadkowo potarł lampę, którą przyniósł z jaskini. Wtedy pojawił się dżinn, podobny do tego, który wyszedł z pierścienia, i oświadczył, że jest sługą posiadacza lampy i czeka na jego rozkazy. Od tej pory ubogi do tej pory Aladyn stał się człowiekiem zamożnym, gdyż wszystkie jego potrzeby spełniał dżinn z lampy. Wtedy zakochał się w pięknej córce władcy Chin (w Księdze nazywanego sułtanem), imieniem Badr-el-Badur. Podjął starania o jej rękę, ofiarowując sułtanowi bogate i kosztowne dary, które stworzył dla niego dżinn z lampy. Dżinn zbudował też dla niego luksusowy pałac, dzięki czemu Aladyn wystąpił przed sułtanem jako człowiek zamożny. Księżniczka Badr-el-Badur była w tym czasie zaręczona z synem wielkiego wezyra, jednak Aladynowi dzięki pomocy dżinna udało się zniechęcić syna wezyra do tego małżeństwa. Wkrótce odbył się wielki ślub, a Aladyn został oficjalnie mężem księżniczki i następcą tronu. Księżniczka bardzo pokochała męża, który spełniał każdą jej zachciankę. Aladyna pokochał też naród, gdyż okazał się on bardzo wspaniałomyślny i hojny dla ubogich, którym rozdawał złoto i klejnoty na ulicy. Wieści o bogactwie i hojności następcy trony szybko się rozniosły. Dotarły one do czarownika, który zrozumiał, ze Aladyn żyje i korzysta z magicznej lampy. Przyjechał więc z powrotem do Chin w przebraniu kupca. Kiedy Aladyn przebywał na polowaniu, czarownik podszedł pod jego pałac i udawał, że wymienia stare lampy na nowe. Księżniczka Badr-el-Badur, zaintrygowana dziwnym kupcem, oddała mu lampę Aladyna, nie wiedząc, że to jej mąż zawdzięcza swoją moc i bogactwo. Wtedy czarownik wywołał dżinna i zażądał, by przeniósł pałac wraz z księżniczką do jego ojczyzny w zachodniej Afryce. Pragnął poślubić Badr-el-Badur, w której zakochał się, gdy tylko ją zobaczył. Kiedy Aladyn wrócił z polowania, został aresztowany z rozkazu sułtana, który obwiniał go, iż przez jego czary księżniczka zaginęła. Chciał go skazać na śmierć, ale kochająca Aladyna ludność kraju wszczęła zamieszki w jego obronie. Wówczas Aladyn otrzymał 40 dni na znalezienia księżniczki, dopiero jeśli po 40 dniach jej nie znajdzie – miał być ścięty. Aladyn ruszył na poszukiwania. Wtedy przypomniał sobie o magicznym pierścieniu. Wywołał więc drugiego dżinna i od niego dowiedział się, co się stało. Dżinn nie miał mocy, by sprowadzić pałac i księżniczkę z powrotem, ale przeniósł Aladyna do zachodniej Afryki. Aladyn odnalazł swój pałac i nocą wszedł niepostrzeżenie do środka. Odnalazł tam swoją żonę, która bardzo się ucieszyła, że mąż przybył jej na pomoc. Następnej nocy Aladyn ukrył się w pałacu, a księżniczka spiła czarownika winem. Wtedy Aladyn wyszedł z ukrycia, zabił złego czarownika i odzyskał lampę. Z pomocą dżinna z lampy Aladyn i księżniczka przenieśli pałac z powrotem do Chin. Sułtan był szczęśliwy, że odzyskał córkę i przeprosił Aladyna za to, ze chciał go skazać na śmierć. Aladyn i Badr-el-Badur żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Zdolności 'Zdolności' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftBuntowniczka - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Imię Jawahir w języku arabskim oznacza kryształy, zaś jej nazwisko oznacza mag. Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Pani Jafar Basic projekt msp.jpg Jawahir moodboard by A.G.jpg CórkaczarownikawizjaRochi.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Jawhair symbol.jpg ---- ... - czarnoskóra córka Mleczarki z baśni o tej samej nazwie. Cierpi na bielactwo. Uwielbia gotować, to jej główna pasja, zwłaszcza ciasta. Jej zwierzakiem jest mała krówka. Osobowość - stanowcza, - lojalna, - zazwyczaj wytrwała w dążeniu do celu, lecz często miewa słomiany zapał, - za dużo od siebie wymaga, - ambitna, - często stawia sobie za wysoką poprzeczką, - perfekcjonistka, - chce być coraz lepsza w tym co robi, - zdarza jej się bujać w obłokach i myśleć o niebieskich migdałach, - roztrzepana, - lekkoduch, - domatorka, nie lubi głośnych i tłocznych imprez, - ma trudności z zawieraniem znajomości, sama jest sceptycznie nastawiona do nowo poznanych osób i mało komu powierza zaufanie, - prosta, wiejska dziewczyna, - jest zwolenniczką tradycyjnych rozwiązań, - nie boi się ubrudzić sobie rąk, - pracowita. Zainteresowania 'Gotowanie' 'Gospodarstwo domowe' 'Robótki ręczne' Wygląd Baśń Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia *Debaty *Uczniowska Rada Królewska *Magia natury *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta *Historia Wielkich Opowieści *Koronomatematyka *Czargotowanie *Chemioczary *Prace stolarskie *Sztuka i rękodzieło artystyczne *Muzyka *Chór *Grimmnastyka Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftSzlachetna - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Eun-Jeong Gongju - córka Kongji z Kongji i Patzzi. Strój w First Chapter inspirowany kreacją Plastique Tiary, uczestniczki 11. sezonu RPDR. Piękna, urocza, Osobowość - nieśmiała - potulna, - dobra, - lubiana, - akceptuje wszystkie decyzje swoich przyjaciół i nawet jeśli się z nimi nie zgadza, pozostawia to dla siebie - rozpieszczona, - nieprzyzwyczajona do życia w ubóstwie Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń thumb|leftKongji i Patzzi (Hangul: 콩쥐 팥쥐, również nazywany "Kongjwi i Patjwi") to tradycyjny koreański romans z czasów dynastii Joseon. Jest to historia pokornego zwycięstwa Kongji nad przeciwnościami losu. Morał tej historii jest taki, że cnotliwi ludzie, którzy myślą pozytywnie i pracują sumiennie, będą szczęśliwi, ujmując zachodnie przysłowie "niebo pomaga tym, którzy sobie pomagają". Bezdzietnej dotychczas parze, narordziła się piękna córeczka, której nadali imię Kongji. Jej matka zmarła, gdy Kongji miała zaledwie 100 dni. Na szczęście, dobry i troskliwy ojciec kochał swoje dziecko ponad wszystko. Uważał jednak, że dziewczynka powinna mieć matkę. Dlatego też, mężczyzna poślubił okrutną wdowę, gdy Kongji miała czternaście lat. Miała ona bardzo brzydką córkę o imieniu Patzzi. Wkrótce potem, ojciec Kongji umarł. Wtedy macocha ujawniła swój prawdziwy charakter. Nienawidziła Kongji za jej wdzięk i urodę. Była dla niej zła i okrutna. Troszczyła się jedynie o swoją brzydką i nieznośną córkę. Na Kongji spadły wszystkie domowe obowiązki, zła macocha zrobiła z niej służącą. Głodowała ją, ubierała w łachmany i zmuszała do wykonywania najcięższych prac w domu. Pewnego dnia, macocha zmusiła Kongji do orania pola drewnianą motyką. Motyka szybko się złamała, a Kongji zaczęła płakać rzewnymi łzami, z obawy, że jej zła macocha znów ją ukarze. Pojawiła się krowa i pocieszała ją. Zaorała pole na swoim miejscu i odesłała Kongji do domu z koszem pełnym jabłek, prezentem od krowy. Macocha oskarżyła ją o kradzież jabłek, oddała cały koszyk Patzzi i odmówiła wydania Kongji kolacji. Następnego dnia macocha dała Kongji ogromny garnek z dziurą na dnie i powiedziała jej, że musi napełnić ją wodą, zanim ona i Patzzi wrócą do domu z miasta. Kongji wciąż przynosiła kosze z wodą, ale garnek wciąż nie był wypełniony. Woda wyciekła od spodu. Pojawił się żółw i zablokował dla niej otwór. Z jego pomocą Kongji napełniła garnek wodą. Macocha była jeszcze bardziej zła i w gniewie pobiła swoją pasierbicę. Po pewnym czasie król ogłosił, że szuka żony. Z tej okazji wystawia bal na swoją cześć i każda panna na wydaniu jest zaproszona. Kongji i Patzzi również zostały zaproszone. Macocha ma nadzieję, że Patzzi będzie szczęśliwa, ale obawia się, że Kongji może odebrać szansę jej własnej córki, postanowiła więc nie wypuszczać jej z domu i sama ze swoją córką Patzzi pojedzie na bal. Zanim odeszły, macocha dała Kongji ogromny worek ryżu i kazała jej wyłuskać każde ziarenko przed ich powrotem z balu. Kongji poprosiła o pomoc z niebios, a stado wróbli pojawiło się i wyłuskało ryż. Wróżka zstąpiła z nieba i ubrała Kongji w piękną suknię, a także delikatną parę kolorowych pantofelków. Została przetransportowana do pałacu przez czterech mężczyzn we wspaniałym palankinie. Kongji pośpiesznie pobiegła w kierunku sali balowej. Wszyscy zgromadzeni goście podziwiali ją z powodu jej urody. Król podszedł do niej i zapytał ją o imię. Ale kiedy Kongji zobaczyła swoją macochę i przyrodnią siostrę wśród gości, uciekła z przerażeniem. Patzzi zauważyła, że ta dziwna dziewczyna wygląda jak jej przyrodnia siostra Kongji. Gdy Kongji przekroczyła most, potknęła się, a jeden z jej kolorowych pantofelków wpadł do strumienia. Król odnalazł go i obiecał poślubić kobietę, do której należał. Słudzy bezskutecznie próbowali wcisnąć go na stopę każdej niewiasty w królestwie i już chcieli się poddać, aż w końcu dotarli do wioski, w której mieszkała Kongji. Pantofelek pasował tylko na jej stopę. Była ostatnią dziewczyną, która go przymierzyła. Potem wyjęła swą suknię i drugiego pantofelka, na dowód tego, że to właśnie ona jest wybranką serca króla. Niedługo potem, Kongji i król wzięli ślub. Patzzi była zazdrosna o małżeństwo Kongji i utopiła ją w rzece. Przebrała się za swoją siostrę, aby żyć u boku króla. Duch Kongji będzie nawiedzał każdego w rzece. Odważny mężczyzna zmierzył się z jej duchem, a ta opowiedziała mu wszystko. Mężczyzna przekazał to królowi, a ten wszedł do rzeki. Zamiast martwego ciała ujrzał na dnie złoty kwiat lotosu. Ucałował jego płatki, a ten został przemieniony z powrotem w Kongji. Król skazał Patzzi na śmierć i rozkazał służącym zrobić sos z jej ciała. Wysłali to do macochy, która zajadała się nim ze smakiem, była przekonana, że to prezent od jej córki. Kucharz wyjawił jej wszystko. Kiedy dowiedziała się o śmierci Patzzi, wpadła w omdlenie, z którego nigdy się nie wybudziła. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|left Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- Annika ... - Córka Kaia z baśni Andersena "Królowa śniegu". Osoba wiecznie bojąca się o swoje życie, jąkliwa. Przesadnie emocjonalna. Ciagle dygocze. Straszna ślamazara. Strasznie boi się owadów, nie jest zbytio społeczną osobą. Żyje w strachu że ją ktoś porwie. Kocha wszelkiego rodzaju pierogi. By jakoś zająć myśli, zbiera liście oraz kwiaty, suszy je a następnie chowa do notatnika. Bardzo lubi sok jabłkowy. - od Rochi <3 Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Baśń thumb|left|250pxKrólowa śniegu (org. Snedronningen) – baśń napisana w 1844 roku przez Hansa Christiana Andersena i opublikowana rok później. W odróżnieniu od innych baśni napisanych przez Andersena, które zostały zainspirowane folklorem bądź tradycją innych narodów, opowieść ta zrodziła się w wyobraźni autora. Baśń opisuje losy pary dzieci – Gerdy i Kaja, które żyły w przyjaźni aż do jednego z wiosennych dni. Wówczas do oka Kaja dostał się tajemniczy odłamek roztrzaskanego w przestworzach diabelskiego zwierciadła, który odmienił spojrzenie chłopca na świat w ten sposób, że wszystko, co piękne i dobre, postrzegał on od tej pory jako brzydkie i złe. Grzeczny chłopiec przemienił się w dziecko krnąbrne, złośliwe i okrutne. Na dodatek był zupełnie zależny od nieznajomej kobiety, która zwabiła go do siebie. Chłopiec wbrew ostrzeżeniom przywiązał swoje sanki do powozu zimowej damy i odjechał w nieznane. Była to tytułowa Królowa Śniegu, władczyni lodowatej krainy, której obce były jakiekolwiek ciepłe, serdeczne uczucia. Chciała ona pozyskać Kaja dla swych celów. Opuszczona i smutna Gerda wszczęła poszukiwania, narażając się w ich trakcie na wiele niebezpieczeństw, jednak po wielu perypetiach udało jej się odzyskać i uleczyć przyjaciela. Miasto, w którym mieszkają Kaj i Gerda to być może Heidelberg, gdyż w baśni opisano je prawie jak wspomniane miasto. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Kategoria:Amity.Gala